


Patience

by Pineprin137



Series: Wincest Codas [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dean is a MAJOR dick, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, I know! I'm sorry..., M/M, Or maybe more of a, Physical Abuse, Pre-Episode: s13e03 Patience, Rough Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Dean crosses a line. Sam doesn't let him get away with it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Codas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671544
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Dubious sexual content and borderline abuse ahead! 
> 
> Okay, peeps, deep breath. Things get a little dicey here between the boys. Some of the things Dean does/how he acts could be labeled as abuse, both physical and emotional. The sex is dubious, but Sam walks away so I don't consider it non-con (at first).

It had been one week since they brought Jack back to the bunker. Seven days of playing referee between his brother and Jack. _That is_ when Dean wasn’t drinking for the record, nursing a hangover, or screwing his brains out…

Which is where they were currently. 

“Dean...wait...just--” 

“What?” Dean said, pulling away long enough to pull his shirt over his head. “You want me to stop?” 

The way he said it was vaguely familiar, but Sam couldn’t put his finger on why. He lost the train of thought completely when Dean tugged on his belt and crashed their lips together. Teeth, blood, bite marks… Dean wanted pain tonight. Like he had every time they’d been together since they got back. 

His belt flung backward, smashing into the wall before his jeans were roughly shoved down. Dean’s jeans were also unbuttoned, though he still wore his. He reached into his boxers to pull his cock out then rushed to slather it in lube. Sam quickly looped his arms around his neck, if only to keep from falling when Dean lifted his leg around his waist and shoved into him. 

The pace was brutal, the position uncomfortable-- it was obvious to Sam that Dean was only using him to get what he needed. He didn’t care whether Sam got there or not. All he wanted was to come so hard his brain shut off then drink until he couldn’t see straight and pass out. 

“Dean… we… need… to… OW!” The back of his head knocked against the brick wall. Normally, Dean would cradle his skull to prevent unwanted injuries, but tonight, there was no care, no love. It was just fucking and he was just a hole. 

“No… we… don’t...,” Dean grunted, his fingers digging into Sam’s skin where he held him in place. 

“Yes, we do!” Sam yelled, shoving him off. Dean stumbled back. He nodded and looked at Sam with contempt. 

“You wanna talk __ or fuck? ‘Cause if you’re expecting some little heart-to-heart shit-- Well, there’s the door.” 

Now feeling violated on top of being fed up with Dean’s continuous bad mood, Sam strode past him. “You know what, Dean-- I’m not in the mood for either. So why don’t you just enjoy the company of your hand and then come find me when you feel like being my brother again.” 

The bored look on Dean’s face hurt worse than any mark tonight’s activity may leave. 

The slamming of two bedroom doors drew a pretty clear line. Sam was tired of his big brother’s refusal to process his grief and Dean had no intention of letting his walls down anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know-- Bad Writer! How dare you do that to poor Sammy? He doesn't deserve to be treated like that. 
> 
> Hey, I agree, okay? But my current Season 13-rewatch has me feeling all the feels... 
> 
> Also, where did the fluff go? SIGH, I wish I knew...


End file.
